


Преемственность поколений

by navia_tedeska



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska
Summary: Однажды Брока настигло его прошлое.Мелкое, растрёпанное и зыркающее из-под отросшей чёлки холодными голубыми глазищами.





	1. 1. Горячий привет из прошлого

**Author's Note:**

> ЗФБ - 2017  
> Команда Брока Рамлоу, трижды УРА!

— А с двадцати шагов слабо? — криво ухмыльнулся Рамлоу своему напарнику, Джеку Роллинзу, который только что расшатал и вытащил из противоположной стены нож. На грубой штукатурке кто-то лет сто назад намалевал толстой кистью и красными красками некое подобие мишени, в которую уже не первое поколение скучающих бойцов из отряда реагирования кидало ножи и крупные, тяжёлые боевые дротики. Стена давно покрылась разномастными выщербинами и сколами от лезвий, и «десяточка» на ней угадывалась чисто интуитивно.

— С двадцати даже ты не попадёшь, — Джек прошёл мимо, возвращая улыбку, смотревшуюся странно на жёстком лице со следами давно затянувшихся оспин.

— На что спорим? — хитро прищурился Рамлоу. А потом обернулся: — Что, ребятки, скинетесь? Я вам покажу класс.

Парни загомонили. Они стояли вокруг: молодые новички, разгорячённые и потные после тренировки ближнего боя, — и веселились. Потому что не видели ещё, как на самом деле тактический нож Роллинза, как в масло, входит слёту в чью-то голову. В самое основание черепа, с сочным коротким хрустом.

А Брок видел — и веселился всё равно. Сколько их ещё впереди, этих смертельных бросков. А неделя эта сучья, тяжёлая, наконец-то закончилась. Они с Джеком натаскивали новичков в тренировочном лагере, и под их руководством те прошли самые сложные трассы на отлично. Окружение объекта, освобождение заложников, добывание определённого предмета на недружественной территории - каких только сценариев у руководства не было. Пятница сулила отдых: выпивку, расслабление и, кто знает, может, даже горячую ночь с хорошенькой девочкой из бара. Почему нет? В конце концов, он заслужил эту пару выходных собственными потом и кровью в самом прямом смысле.

Но что-то было не так. Это зудящее внутреннее ощущение, от которого не получалось отмахнуться. Сколько раз подобное мимолётное чувство поджимающегося очка спасало ему жизнь? Словно что-то шептало внутри: «Падай, мудак, кувырок через себя, и по-пластунски до запасного выхода — а там уже бегом по чёрной лестнице вон из здания. Беги, пока не поздно».

Но он был в защищённом от всего и вся штабе ЩИТа Трискелионе, в самом его сердце, и верный звоночек-голосок внутри казался тупой навязчивой мигренью, ожидаемым следствием того, что он перетрудился.

Брок не придал ему значения. Снова подкинул нож — и вдруг услышал в отдалении за спиной непривычное цоканье каблуков. Брок отвлёкся — и как результат неудачно поймал нож за лезвие.

Голосок внутри заткнулся, палец прострелило быстрой болью пореза.

Брок резко обернулся — и понял. Поздно.

В их тренировочный зал вошла полная афроамериканка в деловом юбочном костюме. Тёмно-синем, каких в ЩИТе никто отродясь не носил. На лацкане её пиджака бликовал бэйдж, но с такого расстояния Брок не мог прочесть, что там, даже если бы захотел.

Женщина встала в воинственную позу: гордая, непреклонная и явно немного ошарашенная присутствием тридцати полуголых мужиков, увешанных тренировочным оружием.

— Кто из вас Брок Рамлоу? — громогласно спросила она, складывая руки в замок.

Брок хмыкнул и посмотрел на свою ладонь. С указательного пальца на маты скапывала алая кровь — и разбивалась о синий кожзам художественными кляксами. Вот же пиз**ц. И ведь правда по его душу. Он встал, вытер потное лицо и шею футболкой и её же прижал к порезу.

— Я Брок Рамлоу. А кто спрашивает?

— Алисия Ворт. Министерство социальной защиты населения, отдел по надзору за несовершеннолетними.

Брок очень сильно удивился. Что она вообще сделала, чтобы её пустили сюда? Он подошёл поближе, натягивая на обнажённый торс футболку, уже покрывшуюся неровными кровавыми пятнами. Упс. Только женщине не было до пятен никакого дела — она смотрела ему прямо в глаза и ждала какой-нибудь реакции. На что, интересно?

— Отлично. А я тут при чём?

— Я исполняю волю покойной Винифред Барнс. Вам о чём-нибудь говорит это имя?

Вмиг сердце словно остановилось и покрылось коркой льда. Очень, очень толстой.

Барнс? Раньше у неё была другая фамилия.

Покойной?..

Сколько вообще лет прошло с того дня? Десять? Больше?

Брок обернулся, тут же поймав холодный и понимающий взгляд Джека. Тот кивнул и скомандовал:

— Так, мальчики, разбираем свои игрушки и быстрым маршем в душевые. От вас потом несёт за милю.

Парни незло заогрызались, но вещи и оружие исправно собрали — и вольным строем отправились в сторону раздевалки. Проходя мимо последним, Джек кивнул Алисии:

— Мэм.

Потом кинул короткий взгляд-поддержку Броку и вышел. Они остались одни. Брок потёр затылок, не зная, что должен сказать. Давно не чувствовал такого смятения внутри. В голове и сердце всё смешалось, и чувства, которые, как он думал, давно загнили, вдруг встряхнулись и снова сделали очень больно.

— Но… Она… Почему?

Алисия, не обращая на его замешательство особого внимания, достала из внутреннего кармана пиджака старое потёртое письмо. Надела висящие до этого момента на цепочке стильные очки и зачитала поставленным голосом:

«Заявляю, что Брок Рамлоу является лучшим отцом для моего сына. Он же является его биологическим отцом, что с лёгкостью подтвердит экспертиза, если в ней будет нужда. И в случае крайних ситуаций, в которые входит моя инвалидность, кома или смерть, прошу внести его в претенденты на усыновление первым номером. Подтверждаю его исключительные права и ближайшее родство с моим сыном, Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом. Число, подпись».

Только когда она подняла глаза от бумаги и снова впилась в него тяжёлым взглядом, Брок понял, что заглядывал в письмо. Он давно забыл, как выглядит почерк Винни, но… это определённо она написала. Криво, с уходящими вверх строчками. Как там? Сын Джеймс? Чертовщина какая-то…

— Что скажете? — спросила Алисия.

— Что нихрена не понимаю, — честно ответил Брок.

Тогда она кивнула — и оглянулась на открытую дверь в коридор.

— Джеймс. Подойди сюда.

Раздался тихий шорох — словно кто-то нехотя поднялся на ноги, проехав по стене шершавой тканью. И тогда он зашёл в зал.

Мальчишка. Худой и невысокий. И, что удивило Брока больше всего, с длинными тёмными волосами, небрежно закрывающими всё лицо.

Он подметил старый зашорканный на локтях и коленках джинсовый костюм и футболку кислотного зелёного цвета под ним. Сбитые костяшки на руках, словно мальчишка недавно дрался. И то, что эти нечёсаные патлы давно не мыли.

— Подойди ближе, Джеймс. И я уже просила тебя — убери волосы с лица.

Мальчишка послушно сделал ещё два шага, встав по левую руку от Алисии. Замер. И только потом нарочито коротким движением руки закинул волосы назад.

Брок нахмурился. Как там было в письме? Если в экспертизе будет нужда? Впрочем, Винни всегда была немного стервой.

Мальчишка выглядел, словно они с ней боролись за первенство, кто сегодня сверху — такое частенько бывало между ними в постели — и никто не выиграл.

От него парню достались волосы — цвет, фактура и, Брок был уверен, жёсткость. Разрез глаз. Губы. Скулы. Даже уши были той же чёртовой странной формы, как и у него. Широкие для такого тощего мальчишки кисти. И, чтоб его, взгляд. Не по-детски тяжёлый, как на некоторых его собственных детских фотографиях. Мальчишка смотрел словно на него — но и мимо тоже. Как сам Брок вставал по команде «Смирно» — и смотрел на левое ухо начальства. Мальчишка делал так же, и, стоит отметить, это нервировало.

От матери ему достались глаза — льдисто-голубые и тут же серые, когда менялось настроение или освещение снаружи. И чёрные пушистые ресницы — Брок чуть не ляпнул про себя «девчачьи». Широкая линия челюсти — совсем как у Винни. Её же крупные, полупрозрачные и редко рассыпанные веснушки под глазами — когда улыбалась, те словно приподнимались на щеках и делали её большие миндалевидные глаза узкими смеющимися чёрточками. И её же глубокая ямочка под нижней губой на подбородке. Когда-то именно на неё Брок и повёлся.

Мальчишка был их дикой смесью; как когда-то говорил отец, не к ночи будет помянут, «помесью слона и носорога».

Молчание затянулось. Брок нервно перевёл взгляд на Алисию.

— И что мне с ним делать?

— Ну же, мистер Рамлоу. Что делают все люди, когда встречаются? Мальчику десять, и что бы вы там ни подумали, он вполне склонен к коммуникации.

Брок снова посмотрел на мальчишку.

— Привет, что ли? — спросил неуверенно.

Тот молчал и даже не моргал.

— Джеймс, следует отвечать, когда с тобой здороваются, — строго заметила Алисия.

Борьба с самим собой ярко обозначилась у мальчишки прямо на лице.

— Здравствуйте, — процедил он, так и не посмотрев в глаза. Зато сжал кулаки, и это не укрылось от Брока. Почему-то этот интуитивный жест вызвал улыбку.

Снова повисло молчание. Брок первым нарушил его.

— Я правильно понимаю, это мой сын? И… что дальше? Что вы хотите от меня именно сейчас? Не поверите, ещё утром я был холостым и бездетным.

Алисия едва изогнула губы, сделав вид, что оценила шутку. Нихрена не оценила. Да и правильно, тупая вышла шуточка.

— Никто не отдаст вам ребёнка просто так, мистер Рамлоу. Конечно, пожелание покойной матери будет браться в расчёт. Но, во-первых, чтобы вы понимали: вы не обязаны усыновлять его, если это неприемлемо для вас. А во-вторых, если вы всё же решитесь на усыновление, это займёт время. От нескольких месяцев до полугода, пока мы подготовим все нужные документы. И в любом случае мы должны провести экспертизу по ДНК, чтобы установить ваше родство и ваши внеочередные права на усыновление мальчика. Если вы согласитесь, сейчас мы можем предложить лишь провести вместе выходные в рамках нашей социальной программы «Семейный уикенд». Многие дети из приютов проводят выходные в настоящих семьях. Это происходит только по обоюдному желанию…

— И он желал? — перебил Брок, глядя на мальчишку. Джеймс, да? Хорошее имя. Почти как Джек. Будет проще запомнить.

— Джеймс не ответил на моё предложение ни положительно, ни отрицательно. Поэтому я взяла принятие решения на себя. Думаю, ему будет полезно провести время со своим предполагаемым отцом. Простите меня, Брок, если я лезу не в своё дело. Многие в управлении считали, что вам с вашей профессией ни к чему знать о потенциальном отцовстве. Но у нотариуса семьи Барнс было это письмо, и, согласно последней воли матери, я обязана была вас познакомить. Я только выполняю свою работу.

— А если всё-таки нет? — нахмурился Брок, игнорируя, как разгоняется в кои-то веки его сердце не перед лицом смертельной опасности, а перед этим тощим мальчишкой. — Если окажется, что я ему не отец?

Алисия вздохнула и пожала плечами.

— Я не стану говорить, что такого не случается. Порой и матери ошибаются в своих выводах. Так что могу надеяться только на то, что вы весело проведёте выходные. Если, конечно, вы не намерены отказаться. В таком случае никто не станет вас принуждать. Только оставите мне пару подписей на…

— Стоп, — Брок провёл рукой по лицу, стирая с него явное выражение медленного охеревания. Он чувствовал себя, словно неожиданно попал в болото и тут же увяз в нём по самый подбородок. Полный раздрай чувств и мыслей. — Я не сказал, что отказываюсь. Просто на самом деле не понимаю, что теперь с ним делать.

Алисия улыбнулась — впервые с пониманием и даже намёком на тепло.

— То же, что вы делаете с остальными людьми, мистер Рамлоу. Говорите, гуляйте, может, приготовите что-нибудь на ужин — вы ведь чем-то питаетесь, не так ли? Расспросите его, расскажите о себе. Я оставлю вам свой телефон, и пока Джеймс будет у вас, можете звонить мне в любое время дня и ночи.

Это обещание немного привело Брока в чувство.

Пока он подписывал несколько копий договора о двухдневном опекунстве над мальчишкой, тот стоял и не шевелился. Поразительные свойства для ребёнка его… Кстати, сколько ему?

— Сколько тебе лет, парень? — спросил он. Джеймс ожидаемо промолчал. Да, такого будет трудно разговорить. Остаётся, по всей видимости, гулять в тишине и поедать дерьмовую, но при этом страшно вкусную еду. Потому как с готовкой у него никогда не ладилось.

— Ему в марте исполнилось десять, — повторила Алисия.

— Ого, — удивился Брок. Навскидку, мальчишка выглядел младше. — А Винни… Винифред. Что с ней случилось?

— Если честно, я не владею полной информацией, — ответила Алисия и посмотрела на ссутулившегося Джеймса, после чего снова перевела взгляд на Брока. — Но из некоторых источников известно, что она разбилась в неофициальной мотогонке в Ницце. Знаете, что это значит?

Брок покачал головой. Ведь ещё тогда говорил ей, что эта страсть к мотоциклам до добра не доведёт. Но во времена их знакомств она участвовала только в официальных мероприятиях мотогоночной общины.

— Это значит, что гонка не была разрешена местными дорожными службами, проводилась на свой страх и риск без медицинских страховок и гарантий. Зато с очень большими ставками на призовые места. Кажется, её сбили с дистанции, когда она подбиралась ко второму месту. И ей уже не успели помочь.

Вот так бывает. Брок глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. И глубокий-глубокий нарыв внутри, о котором он и думать позабыл за столько лет, словно пошёл по краям белёсым пеплом. Её больше нет, а он всё ещё жив. Хотя, о чём он. У него самого работка не сахар. И никогда не знаешь, какая миссия может оказаться заключительной.

Алисия ушла, оставив после себя номер телефона, ворох бумаг — экземпляр для временного опекуна, лёгкий флёр духов «Шанель» и одного насупленного мальчишку.

Как же он так просчитался? И почему Винни поступила так с ним? Брок вздохнул. На последний вопрос у него был ответ. Почти год они прожили душа в душу в Бруклине. Они были счастливы, но потом ему предложили интересное место и военную службу на коммерческой основе во внеправительственной организации. ЩИТ покорил Брока сразу и насовсем. Он устроился туда — и пропал. В прямом и переносном смысле. С утра до ночи проводил в залах, доводя собственную форму до совершенства. На работе у него всё горело и спорилось в руках. Было интересно: столько новейших военных и тактических примочек, о которых он раньше даже во сне не мечтал. А тут все в его распоряжении, играйся — не хочу. И Винни как-то незаметно отошла на второй план. Брок просил её подождать, пока он привыкнет. А потом ему предложили перевод в Вашингтон, в головную ячейку организации и на более высокое звание. Брок просто искрил от того, насколько быстро поднимается по служебной лестнице. В армии это было бы намного сложнее. Но когда он обрисовал все плюсы от переезда Винни, та наотрез отказалась, закатив истерику со слезами и обвинениями, что «не об этом она мечтала». Сказала, что никуда не поедет. Броку её отказ стал ударом под дых. Разозлился он тогда страшно, молча собрал сумку с вещами и ушёл ночевать в офис. К вечеру следующего дня многое обдумал и отошёл, решил узнать о возможности вахтовой службы то в Вашингтоне, то в Нью-Йорке. И решился, наконец, сделать предложение — сколько можно тянуть? Но когда вечером вернулся в их квартирку недалеко от Бруклин Гарден, та оказалась пуста. Не работали телефоны, ничего не знали их немногочисленные друзья — Винни исчезла из его жизни по щелчку пальцев и с тех пор не появлялась; и сколько бы Брок не искал — всё впустую. Только сейчас он узнал, что она сменила фамилию. И узнал, что Винни ушла беременная их сыном. Очуметь просто.

Вот только восторга от этого знания не было. Было напряжение и растерянность — и как теперь дальше быть? У него для ребёнка никаких условий. И времени, чтобы им заниматься, тоже нет. От рядового бойца в ударном подразделении ЩИТа он поднялся до командира, а это означало не только многие радости, но и многие печали. У него просто не было времени на всё это.

Вздохнув от тяжести то ли мыслей, то ли навалившейся ответственности, он пошёл на выход из зала. В дверях обернулся: мальчишка стоял на том же месте.

— Эй, — окликнул он. — Давай, отмирай, и пойдём. А то заблудишься ещё в этих коридорах. В прошлом году у нас тут заблудился один из новеньких.

Мальчик обернулся и с недоверием, тщательно маскирующим природное любопытство, поплёлся следом. Уже дойдя до двери в раздевалку и душевую, он тихо спросил, явно не удержавшись:

— И что?

— Что — что? — Брок не сразу понял. — А, ты про того новенького? А ничего. До сих пор иногда несёт тухлятиной из вентиляции. А вот откуда именно — понять не можем.

Байка была стара, как мир. Ей потчевали всех не в меру любопытных новобранцев. Брока она уже давно не развлекала. Но то, как округлились глаза Джеймса, явно того стоило.

— Врёшь, — решительно выдал он.

— Хочешь, на библии поклянусь?

Джеймс посмотрел на него с сомнением, снова убрав спавшие на нос пряди назад.

— И правильно, нет тут у нас библии. И не было никогда. Так что придётся верить на слово.

Сказав это, Брок подошёл к своему именному шкафчику, набрал четырёхзначный код и принялся рыться в его глубинах, доставая на свет божий принадлежности для мытья. Он разделся до спортивных трусов и на секунду задумался, нормально ли это, оголяться при ребёнке. Снова порылся в шкафчике и достал оттуда наполовину непрорешанный сборник «Судоку» и ручку. Подошёл и отдал сидевшему на скамье чуть поодаль Джеймсу.

— На вот. Развлекись. Больше ничего нет. А мне помыться надо. Я постараюсь быстро, ладно?

Мальчик в ответ посмотрел с удивлением, но «судоку» и ручку взял. Пока он листал тонкие страницы, Брок хмыкнул и, повернувшись задом, стянул трусы и обмотался полотенцем.

Так быстро он и правда никогда не мылся. Обычно всегда долго-долго стоял под горячей водой, чувствуя, как отпускает натруженные тренировкой мышцы, как ноют ссадины на коже и пульсируют наливающиеся синяки — и только потом принимался мыться. Сегодня лишь наскоро обмылся куском мыла и им же вымыл волосы. Заморачиваться не хотелось.

К счастью, мальчишка сидел там же, где Брок его и оставил, с увлечением черкая в сборнике «Судоку». Когда он задумывался, то начинал грызть и без того уже изгрызенный им самим кончик ручки.

Брок решил не спускаться вниз на лифте. Лифт скрывал половину красоты их организации — длинные стеклянные переходы на высоте парящих птиц, стены из пуленепробиваемого стекла, за которыми были стрелковые тренировочные тиры. Джеймс только и успевал, что крутил головой.

— Это правда твоя работа? — спросил он, наконец, когда они прошли один из коридоров, за стеклом которого как раз заканчивалась тренировка по скоростной прицельной стрельбе.

— И это тоже, — кивнул Брок.

— И стрелять ты умеешь?

— Не только стрелять, — уклончиво ответил он.

— Классно. Мне тоже такую надо.

— Зачем? — впервые Брок почувствовал яркое удивление. — Любишь кулаками махать?

— Ну, — мальчик явно смутился. — Когда я был поменьше, часто мечтал, что тоже стану военным, найду тебя и своими руками…

Он не договорил, сжав губы, а Брок встал посреди коридора как вкопанный и расхохотался.

— Вот оно что, — сказал он, когда отсмеялся вволю. Мелкий засранец, прямо как он сам в детстве. — Расспрашивал обо мне у матери? Что она рассказала?

— Только один раз спросил. Она запретила спрашивать.

— Вот как, — без выражения вставил Брок, когда они пошли дальше. — И что она ответила в тот единственный раз?

— Что ты воюешь на вечной войне на другом краю света. И там же погибнешь. Что тебе не до нас.

— Хм, — Брок не останавливался, стараясь не зацикливаться на том, что чуть сбился с шага и едва заметно кольнуло сердце. Что ж, Винни умела так: чётко и лаконично ответить сразу на оба вопроса — и его, и сына. — Когда её не стало?

— Три месяца назад, — тихо ответил Джеймс, понурившись.

Брок снова сильно удивился, так, что даже замедлил шаг.

— Давно. Тогда почему… так долго?

— Мы жили недалеко от ба в Небраске. Барнс — это её фамилия. Когда всё случилось… Короче, чтобы добраться до приюта в Вашингтоне, понадобилось много времени.

Джеймс невыносимо хорохорился, тогда как ссутуленные плечи выдавали его с головой. Он устал и чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке явно больше, чем сам Брок. В голове многое встало на свои места. Три месяца мальчишку таскали по половине Америки, чтобы, наконец, переправить в Вашингтон.

— И сколько ты сменил приютов, — спросил он, снова возобновляя шаг, — до нашей встречи?

Джеймс долго не отвечал, только сильнее шаркал сбитыми кедами о покрытие пола.

— Семь, — сказал он, наконец.

Брок только кивнул — сам себе, потому что Джеймс снова завесил лицо своими немытыми патлами. Надо как-то заставить его залезть в ванну дома.

Метро было ему в новинку. Джеймс делал вид, что всё в порядке, гордо задирая подбородок, но слишком явно косился по сторонам и в вагоне жался к нему, вздрагивая от каждого громкого скрежещущего звука.

— Хочешь, закажем пиццу? — спросил Брок на подходе к дому. На углу приветливо горел разноцветной вывеской круглосуточный магазинчик.

Неожиданно Джеймс отрицательно замотал головой. Брок думал, что все дети любят пиццу. Оказывается, нет.

— Ну, знаешь, — ухмыльнулся он и приврал: — Я не очень-то люблю готовить.

— Я сам могу, — выпалил Джеймс. Даже за волосами стало видно, как засветились его глаза.

— Да ладно, — Брок улыбнулся шире. — Шутишь?

— Не шучу! — почти выкрикнул Джеймс. — Мама… часто уезжала на соревнования, и я готовил сам себе и ба. Она уже совсем плохая была и не могла стоять у плиты. Я умею.

Брок кивнул, сжимая губы в жёсткую линию. И заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Хорошо. Тогда нам надо в магазин. Что ты умеешь готовить?

— Что угодно… — обрадовался Джеймс. — Могу макароны с сыром.

Брок хохотнул.

— Могу мясо пожарить, если есть!

— Купим, — заверил его Брок. — Что захочешь приготовить — то и купим.

В магазинчике на углу Джеймс сам вооружился небольшой корзиной и пошёл между рядов. Брок не мешал, заворожённо наблюдая, с каким знанием дела десятилетний мальчишка набирает продукты. Очень скоро он понял и принцип — лучшее из дешёвого. То есть не самую дрянь, но и не самое дорогое. Пару раз Джеймс останавливался и замирал, вчитываясь в надписи на банках.

— Что ты там читаешь? — поинтересовался Брок и взял точно такую же банку с томатной пастой, покрутив её в ладони. Сам он никогда не утруждался прочтением этикетки.

Джеймс смутился и быстро сунул банку в корзину.

— Мама научила выбирать правильную пасту. Чтобы ничего, кроме томатов, воды и специй не было.

— Ясно, — Брок поставил банку на место.

В отделе мясных полуфабрикатов Джеймс снова удивил его, подойдя с пачкой мясного фарша.

— Я могу взять это? — спросил он.

— Конечно, — Брок кивнул. — А в чём проблема?

— Ну, он… дорогой, — признался Джеймс.

— Но хороший?

— Хороший, — кивнул мальчик и вопросительно уставился на него.

— Тогда не спрашивай, просто бери.

Брок не мог понять, почему ему больно смотреть на то, как Джеймс, чья голова едва возвышалась над лентой кассы, методично выкладывал из корзины продукты: сначала жёсткие и тяжёлые, потом мягкие и мнущиеся. Как сноровисто упаковывал их в большой бумажный пакет. Брок только расплатился и поскорее вышел на улицу. Только там удалось вдохнуть как следует. Нести пакет он Джеймсу не дал.

— Но я могу его донести!

— Конечно. В следующий раз, — сказал он и зашагал к нужной лестнице наверх.

Его квартира находилась на третьем этаже. Брок не стал вызывать лифт. Открыв нескрипнувшую дверь с тройным замком, он вошёл и беззвучно выругался. В коридоре с укором его ожидал огромный мусорный мешок. И он уже вонял.

— Так, — сказал он, ставя пакет с продуктами подальше от мусорного. — Заходи и постой тут немного, хорошо? Не шевелись.

Прямо в кроссовках Брок проскочил внутрь квартиры, оглядел свои завалы новым взглядом и снова смачно выматерился про себя. За стойкой на кухне нашёл ещё один пакет и начал сметать в него всё, что плохо лежало: пустые и не совсем коробки из-под пиццы, коробочки от лапши «вок», бессчётные банки из-под пива и энергетиков. И даже одну пустую бутылку из-под виски, где на донышке ещё что-то колыхалось. У него был невиданный бардак, к которому он привык. Но показывать его Джеймсу отчего-то не хотелось. Стянув наполнившийся пакет завязками, он принялся сметать разбросанную по стульям и дивану одежду, собрал с пола недонесённые до ванной носки и всё одним комом засунул в недра стиральной машинки, как следует прикрыв стеклянную дверцу. Окинув взглядом свою небольшую, но вполне удобную квартиру, Брок посчитал миссию «навести внешний лоск» выполненной. Хотя бы так, уж не до пыли и мытья полов. Ещё сегодня утром он думал, что привычно надерётся в баре с Роллинзом и снимет девчонку — уже лет сто не спал ни с кем, если не больше. И никак не мог представить, что будет завершать свой день вот так.

— Заходи. Не разувайся, — предупредил Брок. — Я спущусь, выкину мусор. Осмотрись пока. Продукты вон разбери. Чувствуй себя как дома. Только ничего не трогай, — предупредил он. В его квартире хватало вещиц, потенциально опасных для незнающего человека, тем более, ребёнка. Брок чертыхнулся — об этом он опять не успел подумать. — Я серьёзно, Джеймс. Ничего. Вообще.

— Да понял я, — нахмурился мальчишка. — Не дурак ведь.

Брока это не очень успокоило, и до мусорного бака он сбегал за рекордные пять минут.

Джеймс нашёлся за кухонной стойкой. Он уже вовсю шуровал по его кухне, и Брок только привалился к стене, качая головой.

— Ну, что? Я умею пользоваться электрической плитой. И от того, что я налил воду в кастрюлю, кран не отвалился.

— Руки хоть помыл?

— Помыл, — буркнул Джеймс. — Тут же, жидкостью для мытья посуды.

Брок улыбнулся. Хороший мальчик.

— Будем делать пасту? — спросил он, оглядывая набор продуктов. Когда-то давно мать готовила для него пасту, и было вкусно.

— А ты мне поможешь? — с налётом удивления спросил Джеймс.

— Конечно. Если скажешь, что делать.

Руководил Джеймс отлично. Ненавязчиво и чётко, и Броку нравилось делать те незамысловатые вещи, о которых он просил. Он привык следовать приказам не меньше, чем их раздавать. Вот только следовать порой было спокойнее.

Джеймс словно специально доверял ему только то, с чем справится полный профан в готовке, такой, как Брок, чем изрядно забавил. Этой своей недетской предусмотрительностью и желанием подстелить соломку взрослому. Хотя, по сути, всё должно было быть ровно наоборот. И это несоответствие приводило Брока в тихую безмолвную ярость.

— У тебя на столе патроны и пистолет, — между делом сказал Джеймс, помешивая в кастрюле ещё твёрдые спагетти. Фарш вместе с мелко нарезанным луком несильно шипел в сковороде рядом. На доске возле плиты ждала своего часа свежевымытая зелень. У Брока на кухне отродясь не было такого разнообразия. А вот стволы водились.

Он вздохнул. Гора патронов и незаряженная беретта давно стали частью привычного антуража его квартиры. Он даже забыл про них.

— Глазастый.

— Сложно не заметить.

— Трогал? — серьезно спросил Брок.

— Нет! — поспешно ответил Джеймс. Как пить дать, врал — слишком уж рьяно отрицал. Но чёрт с ним, внешне всё лежало так же, как он и оставил с вечера.

— Я сейчас уберу. А ты не отвлекайся. У тебя сейчас паста пригорит.

— Вот чёрт!

Брок хмыкнул тому, как закопошился Джеймс у сковороды, и отправился сгребать свой арсенал в небольшой чемодан, закрывающийся на замок. Этакий сейф на колёсах. Там он хранил боеприпасы на случай непонятно чего — а если точнее, всего.

Когда маленький — но слишком большой для одного — обеденный стол был освобождён и вытерт, Брок отправился в ванную. Торопливо протёр раковину и забрызганное белыми каплями зеркало, вылил едкое средство и вычистил ёршиком унитаз, усмехаясь сам себе. Убирается по собственной воле, а не потому, что уже просто сил нет смотреть на это, кто бы мог подумать.

Он почистил ванну, которая у него, к удивлению, была. Он знал, что многие соседи заменили её на душевую кабинку. Идиоты. Они просто не в курсе, какими оборонительными особенностями обладает хорошая чугунная ванна.

Брок оставил воду набираться и вернулся к Джеймсу. Тот как раз сливал спагетти, неловко придерживая крышку полотенцем — видимо, не нашёл дуршлаг.

— Эй, дай-ка мне, — он мягко отобрал кастрюлю, вытащил из дальнего ящика приспособление и вылил воду с макаронами в него. — Готово.

— Я не нашёл, — вздохнул Джеймс.

Брок хмыкнул и чуть отодвинул его, чтобы добраться до холодильника и масла.

— Иди пока в ванную. Я тебе оставил воду набираться.

Поразительно, но Джеймс тут же отступил на шаг и выпустил колючки:

— Не хочу мыться!

— Почему это? — опешил Брок.

— Не люблю.

— Прости, парень, но тебе придётся. Ты не сядешь за этот стол, пока не отмокнешь в ванне и не вымоешь голову. Иначе я просто не пущу тебя есть.

— Какого чёрта? — рыкнул мальчишка, чуть ли не наскакивая на него. Было потрясающе ново наблюдать за тем, как всецело положительная сторона Джеймса сменяется необузданной и строптивой. Броку очень нравилась эта череда настроений. Он казался очень живым и настоящим в такие моменты. Настоящим ребёнком. — Это ведь я приготовил!

— Приготовил ты, а стол мой. Такова жизнь, парень. Ты в моём доме, и тут действуют мои правила. Они не сложные, я уверен, ты в состоянии их соблюдать. И тогда у нас не возникнет проблем. Хочешь их узнать?

Джеймс насупился, но изогнул бровь в вопросе — так, как только Винни умела.

— Ты моешься, когда грязный, — начал перечислять Брок. — И моешь голову, если она становится жирной. Мне плевать, что тебе это не нравится. Я могу подстричь тебя под ноль шесть прямо сейчас, и проблема с сушкой и расчесыванием отпадет сама собой. Фена у меня нет, извиняй.

— Ты этого не сделаешь, — испуганно окрысился Джеймс.

— Я не настаиваю, — пожал плечами Брок. — Вымой бошку, и дело с концом. Дальше. Мыть руки перед едой. Не лазать по моим вещам. Когда берёшь что-то — спрашивай, и только потом бери. Больше не нужно — верни на место. И не забывай закрывать зубную пасту крышкой. Ну как, сложно?

— Вроде не очень, — нехотя согласился Джеймс.

— Тогда оставь своих тараканов и дуй в ванную, Джимми. Если не хочешь остаться без ужина.

— Не называй меня так, — тихо и зло сказал Джеймс.

— Почему?

— Потому что дурацкое имя.

Брок фыркнул. У него с именем не было проблем. Хотя мать, когда он был совсем маленьким, и его умудрялась коверкать.

— Как скажешь.

Джеймс уже дошёл до ванной, прихватив свой рюкзак, как вдруг сказал тихо:

— Баки.

— Что? — не понял Брок.

— Называй меня Баки. Мама так называла меня дома. И… друзья.

Брок почему-то сразу понял, что с друзьями у Джеймса явно не фонтан.

Пока тот мылся, Брок попробовал пасту на кончике деревянной лопатки и счёл её готовой. Сгрузил в посудомойку посуду из раковины и вытащил из шкафа пару чистых тарелок — обычных, белых, никогда не заморачивался по поводу посуды. Подумал было открыть себе вино — и отмёл эту мысль. На романтический ужин всё это явно не тянуло. А никаких соков для мальчишки Брок у себя не нашёл, даже просроченных.

Он успел перемешать спагетти и принялся накладывать их на первую тарелку, когда услышал звук открывающейся двери в ванную. И двадцати минут не прошло, а Джеймс уже закончил. Вот глупый. Брок бы на его месте только полчаса в ванне валялся, а потом уже начал мыться.

Но Джеймс выглядел чистым. Он надел футболку с принтом «Звёздных войн», влажные волосы зачесал назад и выглядел очень решительно.

— Садись, где нравится.

Брок улыбнулся, когда из трёх стульев Джеймс выбрал его любимое место. Но не стал прогонять. Поставил на стол тарелки, разложил приборы и сел напротив.

— Ты вкусно готовишь, — проговорил Брок неразборчиво, пережёвывая пасту.

Джеймс только фыркнул — и тут же прикрылся рукой, потому что капельки томатной пасты полетели из его рта. Это было забавно, и Брок еле сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Джеймс ел как обычный мальчишка, и то и дело с его вилки что-то падало то на тарелку, то на стол.

— Это простейший рецепт.

— Теперь я тоже умею.

— Что тебе мешало научиться раньше? — удивился Джеймс.

— Никто не показывал, — пожал Брок плечами. — А самому учиться не было желания.

— Ты просто ленился! — Джеймс обличающе сощурился, став при этом ещё больше похожим на мать.

— Возможно, — Брок криво улыбнулся и продолжил есть. На самом деле вышло очень вкусно. — Зато теперь есть ты, и ты покажешь мне, что и как, да?

Джеймс ничего не ответил, только ниже уткнулся в свою тарелку.

За окнами совсем стемнело, когда они закончили возиться с окончившей цикл посудомойкой.

— Хочешь посмотреть что-нибудь? — спросил Брок, усаживаясь на диван перед небольшой плазмой на стене. Джеймс выглядел очень уставшим и каким-то не по возрасту тонким в этой черно-белой футболке. Он отрицательно помотал головой и широко, заразительно зевнул.

— Я сегодня очень рано встал. Волновался.

Брок поднялся и отправился в спальню, чтобы перестелить бельё на кровати. Он собирался положить Джеймса на своё место. Там хотя бы было ровно и очень удобно, чего нельзя сказать о диване.

— Ложись тут, — сказал он, незаметно перемещая свой заряженный кольт из-под подушки себе за пояс джинсов. — Я не буду закрывать дверь.

Джеймс кивнул. Брок вышел, и совсем скоро зашуршало постельное бельё, и из спальни донеслось:

— Спокойной ночи.

Брок подошёл и замер в проёме двери, поражаясь картине. На его кровати Джеймс выглядел ещё меньше и смешнее. Особенно нагоняли жути рассыпавшиеся по подушке черными змейками волосы.

— Спокойной ночи, Дже… Баки. Правильно?

— Угу.

С дивана Брок слышал, как мальчишка ещё какое-то время возился. Потом он пару раз громко всхлипнул и затих. Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, Брок вытащил из морозилки «Джека» и налил себе в стакан на пару пальцев. Улёгся с виски и телефоном на местами продавленный диван, поудобнее подтыкая под голову подушку. Активировал экран и набрал в поиске: «Винифред Барнс гонки видео смотреть». Он не видел её лица столько лет. И вот теперь смотрел на него снова, когда её уже не стало. Странно, так странно. Ссылок оказалось очень много. Были и небольшие интервью. И даже один раз, когда Джеймс — тогда совсем мелкий — сидел у неё на руках, когда ей вручали призовой кубок. Брок смотрел, иногда вытирая лицо рукой и глотая холодный виски. Зачем она решила участвовать в тот раз? Что ей двигало? Неужели настолько жирный куш, что она не смогла пройти мимо и решила рискнуть? Брок пролежал с телефоном долго, давно перевалило за полночь: уже и виски успел закончиться, и щёки давно высохли. Не выдержав, он встал и проверил Джеймса. Тот спал на животе, скинув с себя половину одеяла, и задравшаяся футболка открывала острые позвонки. Брок натянул одеяло повыше и вернулся на диван. И на удивление очень быстро заснул.

Солнечные лучи резали глаза даже сквозь веки, а ещё рядом что-то шуршало. Кто-то шуровал в его квартире, и осознание этого тут же привело Брока в состояние боевой готовности. Он сунул руку под подушку, привычно нащупывая там прохладу кольта. Всунул палец в спусковой крючок, стёк с дивана и тихим перекатом оказался у кухонной стойки. Шуршали явно за ней. Он сделал резкий выпад и нацелил пистолет.

Джеймс обернулся и вздрогнул, его глаза широко распахнулись, и пачка выпала из рук — он поднял их над головой.

— Ч-чёрт, — прошипел Брок, убирая пистолет и хватаясь за голову. — Это ты.

Голова страшно болела. И он только что — пару секунд назад — по-настоящему проснулся до конца. Взять в прицел ребёнка, докатился.

— Это я. Я проснулся, и… у тебя ничего нет на завтрак. Вот нашёл немного хлопьев, но ни молока, ни хлеба, ни яиц.

— Мог бы поднять меня, — нахмурился Брок, приваливаясь спиной к спасительной прохладе ламинированной дверцы. По этим остаткам хлопьев несколько месяцев плакало мусорное ведро. Брок просто никак не мог вовремя вспомнить и выкинуть пачку.

— Я пытался. Но ты не хотел просыпаться.

— Ясно, — негромко сказал Брок, подозревая, что так оно всё и было. Не нужно было пить ночью. И пускать сопли тоже было лишним. — Умылся?

Джеймс закивал.

— Отлично. Тогда я умоюсь и сбегаю в магазин. А ты пока думай, что хочешь на завтрак.

— Зачем тебе пистолет дома? — спросил вдруг Джеймс, сминая пустую пачку, и Брок снова с силой провел по сонному щетинистому лицу.

— За надом, — сказал Брок, как отрезал. А потом, глядя на насупившегося мальчишку, пояснил: — Я еще не проснулся. Не вспомнил. А пистолет был на предохранителе, — соврал он. — Испугался?

Джеймс отреагировал странно — только пожал плечами и выкинул ком в мусор.

— Я из Небраски. Даже у ба была пушка, так что я не испугался.

Вернувшись из магазина, Брок проделал стандартную утреннюю разминку, скостив себе по одному повторению из-за головной боли, поселившейся в затылке. Джеймс наблюдал с молчаливым интересом, но присоединиться не рискнул. Да и не факт, что он смог бы хоть с десяток раз отжаться.

После сваренных всмятку яиц, сосисок, хлопьев с молоком и тостов с джемом хотелось только одного: чтобы кто-нибудь принёс кофе к дивану, куда Брок упал, чувствуя себя круглым и переполненным. И Джеймс на самом деле сделал ему заварной кофе, и уже за одно это хотелось мальчишку расцеловать. Но Брока в детстве не особенно целовали — и он посчитал это лишним.

— А что с твоей ба? — спросил он вдруг, делая новый обжигающий глоток.

— Умерла четыре года назад, — Джеймс стоял у окна, наблюдая за жизнью улицы. — Старенькая была. А деда я плохо помню.

— Мне жаль, — сказал Брок, хотя ему не особенно было жаль. Тогда, почти одиннадцать лет назад он приезжал к ней и спрашивал насчет дочери. Только старуха его выгнала, пригрозив, возможно, той самой пушкой. Брок еще несколько дней следил за домом, но Винни так и не увидел. В Нью-Йорк он вернулся ни с чем и еще в большем раздрае, чем уезжал. Так что ему определенно не было жаль.

— Угу, — безучастно отозвался Джеймс.

Брок чертыхнулся про себя. У него оставалось всё так же много вопросов. Но все они казались какими-то неловкими или жестокими, или травмирующими. Он хотел расспросить про Винни, про то, как они жили всё это время, и почему у Джеймса так и не появилось отца — и чувствовал, что нельзя про это спрашивать. Молчание затянулось. Джеймс отошёл от окна и стал шарить в своём рюкзаке, запустив внутрь обе руки.

— Что у тебя там? — с любопытством приподнялся Брок. — Ты взял много шмоток для пары дней.

— Это не вещи, — ответил Джеймс и вдруг достал из рюкзака его любимую старую бейсбольную перчатку, которую Брок очень давно потерял. Как раз после ухода Винни. — Вот.

— Какая встреча! — Брок так удивился, что даже сел. Он не видел эту рыжую красотку почти одиннадцать лет и порой гадал, как сложилась её судьба. Отец купил её, когда ему исполнилось двенадцать. — А я-то думал, куда она запропастилась, моя перчатка.

Неожиданно Джеймс прижал её к себе и отъехал на заднице назад, подальше от Брока.

— Не отдам. Это моя перчатка. Мне её мама подарила.

Брок только вздохнул.

— Дурень. Я не собираюсь отбирать. Что, бейсбол любишь?

Джеймс осторожно кивнул и даже неуверенно улыбнулся.

— Мы с мамой болеем за «Доджерс»! — сказал он.

— Ещё бы, — фыркнул Брок, слыша название их с Винни любимой команды. — Я тоже люблю. Может, у тебя и мяч есть?

Джеймс улыбнулся ещё шире и достал из рюкзака небольшой бейсбольный мяч.

— Отлично, — воспрянул от переедания Брок. — Хочешь покидать?

— Сейчас? — глаза Джеймса засветились недоверием и восторгом.

— А когда? За домом есть небольшой сквер.

Джеймс вскочил и так сильно прижал к груди перчатку и мяч, словно те вырывались и могли убежать.

— Хочу!

Весна в Вашингтоне в этом году наступала стремительно и насыщенно. Вокруг все цвело и зеленело новой едкой зеленью, и дурманяще пахло прибитой ночным дождем пылью и клейкой смолой.

С детской площадки в отдалении доносились звонкие голоса, мимо них по дорожке пробегали и проходили люди, одни и с собаками. Только Броку до них не было дела. Он вспоминал, как правильно кидать мяч, а Джеймс посмеивался, но неизменно ловил его в большеватую рыжую перчатку. А потом они поменялись.

Надевать на руку свою старую перчатку было странным. Словно взять — и перемотать назад больше двадцати лет. Когда мать еще была с ними, и отец не пил так много. Изнанка нагрелась от тепла детской ладони, и Брок задумчиво улыбнулся, затягивая вокруг запястья ремешок.

— Ну, чего ты замер? — вырвал его из воспоминаний нетерпеливый оклик Джеймса. — Ловить будешь?

Брок хмыкнул и присел, прищуриваясь:

— Давай, балабол. Посмотрим, что ты умеешь.

Джеймс кидал отлично. Видно, что часто тренировался. Но когда Брок спросил о школьной секции, почему-то скис.

— Я не играю в команде. Это не моё.

Вот как, надо же. Брок задумался. В Небраске дом стоял на отшибе, и в школу он наверняка добирался в какой-нибудь соседний городок. Учитывая характер Винни и вообще стиль их жизни…

Брок вздохнул, в очередной раз не понимая, зачем она ушла. Ушла, решив всё за всех. Неужели он был таким уж плохим вариантом?

Они прокидали мяч до самого обеда, и Джеймс, кажется, продолжал бы еще, но желудок Брока взбунтовался.

— Мы идем в бургерную, — сказал он погрустневшему Джеймсу, пока снимал перчатку. — Я жрать хочу. Тебе понравится, там очень вкусно.

Джеймс аккуратно убрал перчатку и мяч в рюкзак, с которым вообще не расставался, и они двинулись по зеленеющей аллее сквера в сторону улицы.

— Ну, выбрал что-нибудь? — нетерпеливо поинтересовался Брок, потому что Джеймс очень долго изучал немудреное меню.

— Они все выглядят слишком аппетитно, — вздохнул Джеймс.

— Бери «Одноглазого Джо», — посоветовал он, но мальчик нахмурился:

— Я уже ел сегодня яйца. Не хочу.

Брок покачал головой.

— Как хочешь. Тогда я делаю заказ без тебя.

Когда к ним подошла милая официантка в белом переднике, окинув Брока оценивающим взглядом, он не остался в долгу и тоже улыбнулся, когда сделал заказ. Джеймс, все так же хмуро поглядывая на него и девушку, навскидку ткнул в меню пальцем.

— Этот с чили, — отозвалась официантка с явно флиртующей улыбкой. — Будет остро.

— Плевать, — ответил Джеймс и отвернулся к окну, рядом с которым они сидели.

Девушка ушла, напоследок стрельнув глазами, и Брок строго спросил:

— Тебя мама не учила быть вежливым с людьми? Особенно, когда они не сделали тебе ничего плохого?

Джеймс, не глядя на него, громко фыркнул, крепче стиснув руки на груди. Очевидно, это означало что-то вроде «буду я ещё с тобой это обсуждать». Что ж. Он своё мнение обозначил. Этого вполне достаточно.

Он откинулся на мягкую спинку диванчика и не сразу заметил, что на столе осталась салфетка с телефоном и именем. По телу ту же прокатилась волна тепла, застаревшим, немного позабытым ощущением спустившись в пах. Явно, что телефоны незнакомцам оставляют не ради длительных отношений. Брок и не был заинтересован. Бойкая девчонка. Смешно. Распалился, как подросток, от одного вида почирканной салфетки. Надо с этим что-то делать.

Он смял салфетку и сунул её в карман своей худи. Не выкинуть бы ненароком.

Когда Долорес — так она написала на салфетке — принесла их бургеры и колу с кофе, Джеймс только откусил от своего и тут же выпучил глаза, принимаясь запивать колой. Брок посмеивался, жуя свой бургер. Он попробовал тут всё меню, благо, бургерная недалеко от дома. Вот только обычно заказывал их с доставкой по телефону. Он помнил, что «Сеньор Чили» на самом деле то ещё огненное адище.

— Я не буду это есть, — Джеймс отодвинул от себя тарелку.

— Вот как мы заговорили, — Брок изогнул бровь, вытирая рот салфеткой и откидывая её в сторону. — Минут десять назад ты сказал, что тебе плевать.

Мальчишка снова сложил руки на груди и уставился в окно. Выглядел он очень сердитым. Почему-то всё происходящее Брока забавляло. Он еще немного понаблюдал за Джеймсом и поменял их тарелки. Потому что сам относился к острому чили весьма положительно.

— Давай, ешь, мой не острый, — сказал он. — Но это в виде исключения. В следующий раз уйдёшь голодным. Так что внимательнее выбирай себе еду. И будь вежливым, — добавил Брок, прежде чем с удовольствием откусить обжигающе-острый бургер. Рот почти сразу опалило пожаром, и он улыбнулся подзабытым ощущениям.

— Как ты это ешь? — с недоверием и запрятанным восхищением поинтересовался Джеймс. — Ты вообще человек?

— Подрастёшь — поймёшь, — усмехнулся Брок, и дальше они ели молча.

Пока Джеймс, то ли осмелев, то ли решив пойти ва-банк, не спросил его:

— А почему у тебя никого нет? Ну, там, девушки… — он смутился и снова набил рот остатками бургера.

— С чего ты взял?

Джеймс уставился на него говорящим взглядом, даже жевать перестал. Ну, конечно. Этот мальчишка видел его квартиру.

Брок усмехнулся.

— Нос не дорос такие вопросы задавать.

— А когда дорастёт? — не сдался Джеймс.

— Когда сам начнёшь с кем-нибудь встречаться.

Джеймс разочарованно скривился:

— Встречаться это неинтересно.

— Вот как? А что же для тебя интересно?

Джеймс пожал плечами и задумчиво уставился за стекло. Там порой проходили люди: кто-то шагал размашисто, кто-то не торопясь, у некоторых на поводках были питомцы. Многие несли на согнутых локтях пакеты с покупками из местных магазинов. Они сидели, а жизнь вокруг стремительно катилась своим чередом.

— Мне нравится бейсбол. И читать. Драться тоже иногда здорово, но потом руки болят и синяки везде.

— Не волнуйся, — обнадёжил его Брок. — Однажды и встречаться тебе понравится.

Брок заплатил по счёту и сходил в туалет вслед за Джеймсом. Напоследок он снова перекинулся взглядами с официанткой, игнорируя насмешливое фырканье.

На улице было потрясающе тепло и свежо несло терпкой зеленью со стороны расположенного поблизости парка.

— Куда хочешь пойти? — спросил Брок, и вдруг идея сама пришла ему в голову: — Не хочешь съездить посмотреть на Капитолий? Вечером там красиво. Купим по пути булку и покормим уток.

Джеймс, казалось, только что не запрыгал от предвкушения.

— Я ни разу не видел Монумент Вашингтона и Белый Дом! Там классно, да?

— Классно, — подтвердил Брок и потянул мальчика в сторону метро. Сам он там не раз бывал. И просто прогуливался, и по разным служебным делам ЩИТа.

За этот насыщенный вечер Брок узнал множество вещей про Джеймса.

Он на самом деле хреново играл в команде: его было то не догнать, когда он уматывал вперёд в порыве любопытства, то не дозваться, когда он застревал где-то позади, разглядывая понятные ему одному детали.

Джеймс терпеть не мог сладкую вату, но уважал сливочное и клубничное мороженое.

Он был гиперактивным, когда его что-то искренне интересовало. И с американской историей у него было всё в порядке — он без раздумий назвал ему всех президентов и даты, во время которых они были на посту. Отличная память на такую ерунду невольно вызывала уважение.

— Ты увлекаешься историей? — поинтересовался тогда Брок, на что Джеймс сморщил нос:

— Не то чтобы. Просто моё второе имя — только не смейся! — Бьюкенен. Можешь себе представить? Когда мама ответила, что так звали одного американского президента, я стал искать информацию о других. Ну, чёрт, она не могла выбрать кого-нибудь поинтереснее? Например, Джеймс Авраам Барнс.

Брок громко рассмеялся.

— И тогда бы мама звала тебя не Баки, а Эбби, — предположил он, всё ещё улыбаясь. — Как по мне, Баки тебе вполне идёт.

— Правда? — спросил Джеймс со странной надеждой в голосе.

— Точно, — кивнул Брок и потянул его за руку в сторону мемориального бассейна перед монументом.

Закат медленно растекался по небу алыми и оранжевыми полутонами, и сидеть на свежей траве, смотреть на облака, кормить мякишем прилетевших с Потомака чаек и ни о чём не говорить было высшим блаженством. Брок смотрел на расслабившегося, спрятавшего до времени свои колючки Джеймса и думал, что давно не чувствовал себя таким умиротворённым.

— Слушай, — сказал вдруг Джеймс, замявшись и отряхнув руки от хлеба. — Я знаю, что это тупо. Но я должен спросить, понимаешь? Я так много раз представлял себе это, что ты, ну… В общем, почему ты бросил нас с мамой?

Брок посмотрел на него, и в глазах Джеймса читалась решимость и почему-то страх. Такая вот неразбавленная смесь. Словно он только что вышел грудью на передовую в своей собственной никому не видимой войне.

— Я не бросал, — только и сказал Брок, снова переводя взгляд на ровную гладь бассейна.

— Но мама сказала…

— У твоей мамы была собственная правда, и, возможно, однажды она даже поверила в неё, — сухо, ровно ответил Брок. — А моя правда такая: до вчерашнего вечера я даже не знал, что ты существуешь. Твоя мама однажды уехала, ничего не объяснив. И больше не вернулась.

Джеймс долго сидел и молча смотрел на него. Брок чувствовал его взгляд лёгким навязчивым молоточком по правому виску. Он наблюдал за тем, как алое и оранжевое непонятным образом переплавляется в розово-фиолетовое, и воды бассейна начинают отражать темнеющее небо и первую яркую звезду.

— Но… почему? Почему она так сделала? — тихо спросил Баки, теребя собственные пальцы.

У Брока не было ответа. Он пожал плечами.

— Этого мы уже не узнаем.

Дома Баки приготовил огромный омлет, предварительно забив сковороду всем, что осталось с их вчерашнего ужина. У парня определённо был талант. У Брока появилось ощущение, что между ними упал железный занавес, и им просто придётся смириться с тем, что они — жертвы обстоятельств, которые однажды сложились не в их пользу. Или же наоборот? 

Они вместе умывались, толкаясь у раковины и разбрызгивая воду, и Брок почувствовал, что сейчас может о многом спросить. Вот только не вышло: Баки уснул даже прежде, чем полностью опустил голову на подушку. И если у Брока не вышло так же, то в этом никто не виноват. Порой он очень жалел, что нет особой кнопки, заставляющей мысли и воспоминания заткнуться до рассвета.

Утро выдалось серым и дождливым. Брок проснулся первым и решил ради разнообразия сам приготовить завтрак. Да ладно, с фруктовой быстрозаварной кашей из индивидуальных пакетов даже он справится. Баки поднялся и выполз из спальни на запах разливаемого по кружкам какао.

— Умываться, — тут же скомандовал Брок.

Забрав крюк, Баки без слов поплёлся обратно в ванную и долго там плескался.

В это время зазвонил телефон, и Брок не сразу ответил, увидев высветившееся имя.

— Рамлоу слушает, — сказал он спустя несколько гудков.

— Доброе утро, — сказала Алисия на той стороне. — Мистер Рамлоу, вы ни разу не звонили мне. У вас всё в порядке?

— Вполне, — отчитался Брок.

— Рада это слышать. Во сколько я могу подъехать забрать Джеймса?

Брок задумался. Не то чтобы он забыл, что сегодня уже воскресенье. Но неожиданно перестал думать о том, что Баки нужно кому-то отдавать.

— Как вам будет удобнее.

— Хорошо. Тогда я подъеду к четырём. Вы будете дома?

— Да.

— Тогда до встречи, — сказала она и уже хотела сбросить вызов, как Брок спросил:

— Алисия?

— Да?

— Я хотел бы провести экспертизу.

— Я вас поняла, мистер Рамлоу, — ответила Алисия.

— И можно ещё вопрос?

— Конечно.

— Как вас всё-таки пропустили в Трискелион?

Алисия рассмеялась красивым бархатным смехом.

— Мы учились с Ником в одном колледже. И перед тем, как встретиться с вами, я долго говорила с ним насчёт вашего психологического портрета.

— И что он сказал? — удивился Брок.

— До встречи в четыре, мистер Рамлоу, — с явной улыбкой отшила его Алисия и сбросила звонок.

Брок отложил телефон подальше и поставил на стол две тарелки с горячей разбухающей кашей, принимаясь поджаривать тосты. Почему-то после этого звонка ему стало неспокойно. Мысль о том, что Баки должен вернуться в приют, раздражала и волновала его.

— Пахнет вкусно, — сказал Баки, когда сел за стол. Умытый, одетый и с зачёсанными назад волосами.

— Ешь, — Брок оставил посередине тарелку со стопкой дымящихся тостов и ещё одну с нарезанным сыром. — Звонила миссис Ворт. Она приедет за тобой в четыре.

Только взявший ложку в руку, Баки тут же положил её обратно.

— Что такое? — спросил Брок, садясь напротив и принимаясь за еду.

— Ничего, — помотал головой Баки, и его волосы снова упали на лицо.

Брок зачерпнул кашу и принялся жевать, не ощущая вкуса. С лесной земляникой? Да хоть с опилками, какая нахрен разница.

— Я знаю, что не подарок, — сказал вдруг Джеймс, сцепив руки в замок и не смотря в глаза. — Но я самостоятельный и не доставлю тебе проблем. Я умею готовить и хорошо учусь. Я могу присматривать за домом и убираться, я делал всё это, когда жил с мамой. Это не значит, что ты мне нравишься…

— О, да, — поддержал его Брок с набитым ртом. — Ты тоже тот ещё говнюк.

— …но я не хочу жить в приюте. Я не идиот, и понимаю: мои шансы на усыновление нулевые. Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня там.

— Всё сказал? — Брок тяжело посмотрел на него, и Баки выглядел опешившим. Он неуверенно кивнул. — Молодец. А теперь ешь.

Утро не заладилось, но Брок придумал, как выправить это, не разговаривая. Достал из небольшой кладовки свою старую «нинтендо», и они до самого обеда проиграли с Баки в «Легенды Зельды». И никто из них утреннюю тему больше не поднимал.

Машина у Алисии оказалась служебная и респектабельная. Видимо, неплохо шли дела в отделе по делам несовершеннолетних. Брок спускался вниз вместе с Баки в гробовом напряжённом молчании, не зная, как ему сказать. И что вообще нужно сказать.

Сверху им на головы посыпался мелкий дождь, на который никто из них не обратил внимания. И только около самой машины, когда Баки снова ссутулился и поник, такой худой в своём потёртом джинсовом костюме и с неизменным рюкзаком за спиной, Брок не выдержал. Поймал его за длинную болтающуюся рюкзачную шлейку, развернул к себе и обнял. Неловко и неумело, но зато искренне. А вот Баки, кажется, разревелся не на шутку, так что Брок даже успел подумать, что зря он это всё.

Стоял и гладил по тощей спине и темноволосой макушке — делал то, чего никогда в жизни раньше не делал. Вкупе с мелким моросящим с неба дождём, ощущения бодрили.

— Прекращай, — снова повторил Брок, не выпуская из своих рук. — Серьёзно, Баки. Уже всю футболку мне вымочил.

— Прости-и… — гнусаво донеслось снизу. Но он хотя бы перестал всхлипывать и трястись.

— Значит, так. Слушай сюда. Они всё равно не отдадут тебя так быстро. Это во-первых, — торопливо заговорил Брок, пока решимость не покинула его. — А во-вторых, ты знаешь про мою работу. Я ничего не хочу тебе обещать, потому что могу не сдержать своё обещание. Я иногда убиваю людей — а те в ответ стремятся убить меня. Но если к следующим выходным с нами всё будет в порядке, мы обязательно встретимся. Понял меня? Эй, посмотри на меня. Ты понял?

Баки поднял на него заплаканные глаза и отчаянно закивал.

Брок улыбнулся и, не в силах больше терпеть это прощание, усадил Баки в машину.

Он не махал вслед, но стоял и смотрел, пока автомобиль не скрылся за поворотом. И совсем не заметил, как вымок с головы до пят.

Тем же вечером Брок неожиданно для самого себя вызвонил Джека и позвал его выпить. Хотя, надо быть честным с самим собой. Брок намеревался набраться до отключки.

— Что топим в этот раз? — прозорливо поинтересовался Джек, потягивая первую порцию виски, когда Брок уже доканчивал вторую.

— Мой длинный язык.

— Это связано с тем мальчишкой?

— Смотрю, ты уже в курсе, — усмехнулся Брок.

— Да не то чтобы, — Джек сделал ещё один глоток. — Когда выходил, увидел. Он на полу сидел и так зыркнул… Только ты так умеешь. Не знаю, вроде не похож, но сразу про тебя подумал. Потом сложил один к одному и сделал выводы.

— Мой сын, — веско сказал Брок, словно пробуя новое непривычное слово на язык. И сам себе усмехнулся. — Не думал, что скажу, но он мой сын. И какого чёрта теперь с ним делать, ума не приложу.

Джек смотрел на него долгим изучающим взглядом, после чего снова выпил.

— Раз он твой сын, — начал он между глотками, — разве есть варианты? Поздравляю, командир, — он потянулся своим стаканом к стакану Брока до едва слышного стеклянного звона.

— Ага, — Брок выпил залпом, до дна, и снова показал официанту повторить. — Помнишь, я как-то тебе проболтался про отца. Так вот, этот мелкий говнюк тоже в детстве мечтал меня собственными руками придушить.

Джек фыркнул:

— Яблоко от яблони.

— Пока папаша был жив, знаешь, постоянно твердил мне: «Будь мужиком, будь мужиком». А я, мелкий, всё в толк не мог взять, как это? Как он, беспросветно бухать, а потом распускать руки? Зарабатывать, чтобы едва хватало по счетам заплатить и на жратву? Хреновый у меня был пример, Джек, а всё же благодаря ему я здесь. Значит, не так уж и плох был мой папаша?

Джек молчал, не отрывая взгляда от стакана.

— Но я не про это. А про то, что, наверное, наконец поступаю «как мужик». Не передумать бы теперь.

Брок фыркнул, Джек ободряюще саданул его по плечу, и они снова выпили. До дна.

 

_тринадцать лет спустя_

Миссия не просто оказалась шитой белыми нитками. Она оглушающе трещала по швам, и единственное, о чём Брок думал, это как бы убраться с этого чёртова завода, с чужой государственной территории и при этом никого не потерять. Ни единого человека. Он командовал отступление, истошно повторяя директивы в своё переговорное устройство, и едва успевал отражать атакующие выпады. Как вдруг противник за его спиной странно вздрогнул и осел вниз. И тот, который стрелял очередями из-за ящиков, тоже заткнулся. А с бугаем, с которым до сих пор месился в рукопашной, Брок закончил сам сильным ударом в коленную чашечку и апперкотом справа.

— Джет на подлёте! Пять минут! — как глас небесный, взорвался в ухе голос Джека.

— Координаты, — просипел Брок, расслабляя ремень на боку. Кажется, его всё-таки задели — под пальцами было мокро, в висках громко стучал пульс.

— Выбирайся на крышу, командир. Без тебя не улетим.

Брок кивнул сам себе. Собрал в кучу добытые бумажные карты и документы, скрутил трубочкой и сунул за пазуху тактического костюма. Затем подошёл к огромному провалу в стене — за ним чернел силуэт соседнего здания, с которого, судя по всему, и были сделаны снайперские выстрелы.

Брок ни черта не увидел, но дёрнул рукой у виска, благодаря за прикрытие.

— Спасибо, Баки, — сказал он тихо по внутренней связи.

— Давай наверх, старик, — раздался в ухе его голос. — Тебя уже все заждались.

— Только вякни такое перед командой, — пыхтел Брок, перебираясь через завалы и погнутую арматуру. — Я тебе устрою, щенок. 

Ответом ему был лишь короткий щелчок отключения связи.

Не отдавая себе отчёта, перемазанный в грязи и крови и уставший до чёрта, Брок улыбался.


	2. 2. Улетая из гнезда

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рейтинг взлетает до R из-за недвусмысленной ситуации и матов, на которых говорит и думает Брок  
> Так же в фокусе кэп, разговоры, юморок и чистый, незамутнённый старбакс. И да, Баки давно вырос. Я предупредила.

Нечасто такое случалось. Нечасто, правда, но радовало до усрачки. А всё почему? Да потому. Шмотки эти провонявшие с себя скинуть, горячий душ, опять же, и в холодильнике наверняка что-нибудь найдётся, если только этот проглот не всё сожрал. А кровать? Своя, привычная, удобная? Ни одна походная лежанка рядом не стояла с его кроватью. И одеяло тёплое, чтоб его. Когда возраст настойчиво долбится макушкой в полтинник, как ни молодись и в какой охуенной форме ни пребывай, а такие вот мелочи начинают играть очень важную роль. Спешишь из очередного ада вернуться в тепло, в комфорт и привычную обстановку дома — потому что она успокаивает и изничтожает усталость. А ещё потому что ждут. Он на секунду подумал, что хорошо бы бабу ещё. И тут же отогнал эту мысль — да нахрен бы она сдалась. Если только позже. А сейчас и так хорошо. Зато все свои, и никто не начнёт кудахтать и падать в обморок от размазанной по камуфляжу крови и его звериного оскала — маска насмерть прилипала во время миссии, даром что последняя закончилась раньше на сутки, и сходила с лица только после горячего душа. Чудо ведь, что он уже почти дома. Вот мелкий* обрадуется.

Брок тепло вздохнул, почти поднявшись на свой третий по чёрной лестнице: только для того, чтобы не дай бог кого в общем лифте не напугать своей расписанной рожей и кровавыми потёками на куртке — и хорошо, что в этот раз чужими. Скинул с плеч и поставил свою любовно собранную снарягу на пол в общем холле у двери, улыбнулся в одну из скрытых камер, что мелкий понатыкал в коридоре их нового дома: до того, как раскрыли заговор ГИДРы и сместили Пирса — посмертно, — они успели сменить порядочно квартир, заработав по паре маниакальных привычек каждый. А потом подумал, какого хера лыбится, почти двенадцать ночи. И этот со своим здоровым образом жизни наверняка уже набегался по парку, пожрал и теперь спит без задних ног. Ведь подъём в шесть.

Он открыл дверь своим ключом, негромко затащил по полу снарягу и закрыл за собой, с выдохом облегчения приваливаясь задницей к обшитой деревом бронебойной стали. Дом. Хорошо-то как.

И только из-за того, что слишком неподобающе расслабился, Брок не сразу расслышал странные звуки. Возню, сдавленное мычание и шорох.

Он долбанул по выключателю, на миг прижмуриваясь, чтобы не ослепнуть, и кувырком перекатился в сторону гостиной, тут же подкидываясь на ноги и направляя пушку на диван, всё это время скрывавшийся в полумраке просторной комнаты на фоне незашторенного окна.

— Бля-ать, — Брок выдал это на автомате и застыл с незакрывшимся от удивления ртом.

— Э-э, здравствуйте, командир, — вежливо поздоровался полуголый Капитан Америка.

— Мг-мы-ы, — промычал Баки, на котором этот Капитан и сидел, прикрывая своей ногой его однозначно эрегированный член. Только сейчас Брок рассмотрел, что губы у капитана были ярко-алые. Не как обычно, а чересчур. Баки лежал под ним с руками, вытянутыми вверх и накрепко обмотанными его же полуснятой рубашкой, и во рту мочалил профессионально изготовленный из подручных материалов кляп.

К такому жизнь Брока не готовила.

— А ну, — он едва совладал с голосом, грозящим перейти на хриплый рык. В памяти ещё слишком свежи были бодания с ГИДРой и настойчивость Пирса, который вообще не слышал их уверенное «нет». Их бега, долгая подрывная деятельность, в которой им постепенно помогали всё больше и больше человек, пока не дошло до Фьюри. Что, если кэп туда же? Брока почти трясло, но рука с пушкой, нацеленной в грудь Капитана Америки, не дрожала. — Развязывай его. Медленно и без глупостей.

— Мгы-мы-ы, — снова попробовал Баки, но, поняв, что на него никто не реагирует — Брок пялился на капитана, кэп, явно ощущая прицел между идеальными грудными мышцами — на Брока и шевелиться не спешил, — замолк.

— Командир, сэр, это, хм-м, не то, о чём вы подумали, — попытался снова явно растерявшийся и смутившийся капитан.

— Я сказал. Развязывай, — веско уронил Брок и взвёл курок. Кэп вздохнул и потянулся вверх к рукам Баки.

И только спустя долгое, бесконечно долгое мгновение в голове Брока что-то словно оттаяло и щёлкнуло, позволяя сложить связанные руки, кляп, эрекцию, голую грудь и ярко-алый рот капитана в одно целое и… И. Лучше не стало. Брок очень сильно пожалел об этих упущенных сутках. Грязь, вонь, временный продуваемый всеми ветрами барак, храпящий Джек под боком и барабанная дробь дождевых капель по растянутому тенту. Какая райская, ёб твою мать, красота. И куда он так спешил?

— Опусти пушку, па, — наконец, сказал освобождённый от кляпа Баки. Он делал вид, что всё идет по плану, при этом был совершенно голым, и все его татуировки переливались по лоснящейся коже, как зарубки на дереве Робинзона Крузо. Тут были все: от первой до крайней его миссии, самые яркие впечатления. А ещё череп и кости на правой бицухе — его, броков, семейный знак. И что же он не расспросил получше, когда пару месяцев назад на левой Баки неожиданно набил себе пятиконечную белую звезду? Ой, старый дурак. — Стив тут ни при чём. Я сам попросил себя связать.

Капитан Америка сдавленно кашлянул, поднял с пола свою футболку — Брок только сейчас заметил, что там, на полу, много ещё чего интересного валялось — и кинул её Баки. На что тот едва уловимо улыбнулся и прикрыл свой медленно опадающий хер.

— Это у вас развлечения такие в свободное от службы время? — спросил Брок, с явной неохотой ставя беретту обратно на крючок и убирая её в кобуру. — Стресс снимаете?

Баки открыл было рот, но Брок остановил его одним движением руки:

— Стоп. Слышать ничего не хочу сейчас. Я в душ. Выйду когда, хочу пожрать и пива холодного. Тогда поговорим. И уберите этот срач тут. Развели… — Брок окинул взглядом ленту презервативов, валяющуюся у дивана, открытый тюбик явно лубриканта, потёкший на его, блядь, паркет, и много ещё чего: от разбросанной одежды и приготовленных секс-игрушек до нескольких винных бутылок, двух пустых фужеров и высоких, оплывших наполовину свечей в подсвечниках на их обеденном столе возле большого окна.

— Ты должен был вернуться завтра! — донеслось до него оправдывающимся тоном.

— Не ебёт, — ответил Брок и закрыл за собой дверь ванной. Вот же сучёныш. Ну, сына, ну угодил.

Спустя полчаса — он хотел бы и дольше, чисто из вредности, но не выдержал голодный желудок, — он, чистый и на йоту подобревший, сидел за стойкой на кухне, а сын кормил его остатками вкуснейшего ужина. Он уже оделся в домашнее и привычно забрал длинные волосы в неопрятный пучок, выглядя донельзя смущённым — а это значило, что хорохорился, как бешеный ёж. Капитан Америка, или, чтоб его, Стив Роджерс собственной персоной, сидел на стуле с ним рядом, скрестив свои идеальные руки под не менее идеальной грудью, и смотрел в стол, стараясь не отсвечивать.

Брок жевал, прихлёбывая обжигающе холодное пиво, смотрел то на одного, то на другого и только диву давался — как он это пропустил? Почему Баки не сказал? Да как же… у них же всё так отлично было. Спокойно. И откуда этот чёртов Роджерс только вылез?

Закончив с пивом, он громко поставил бутылку на стол, отодвинул от себя пустую тарелку и утёр рот ладонью.

— Ну что, голубки. Я весь внимание.

— Фу, па, — сморщился Баки. А вот кэп, кажется, искренне заалел.

Прошла ещё пара мгновений, прежде чем Баки собрался с духом и выдал едва ли не зажмурившись:

— Мы встречаемся со Стивом. Уже давно.

Брок зло выдохнул:

— Сколько?

— Больше полугода, — неожиданно спокойным и мягким тоном ответил кэп.

— И когда ты собирался мне сказать? — Брок обращался к Баки, от ярости даже чуть наклонился вперёд, с удивлением замечая, как напрягается в ответ капитан и делает едва уловимое, но отслеживаемое движение — готовность прикрыть собой. Ну и что это за поебень?

Сын закусил губу и отвёл глаза — детская привычка, за которую Баки всегда прятался, когда косячил, а получать за косяки очень не хотел, и от которой Брок всегда растекался лужицей умиления. Насколько он, прожжёный спецназовец, вообще мог растекаться, конечно.

— Ты не планировал говорить? Или хотел обождать годик-другой, авось меня где-нибудь в горячей точке хлопнут, — красота, тогда и рассказывать ничего никому не надо?

Сказанул он, кажется, лишнего, потому что Баки тут же впился в него разъярённым взглядом:

— Перестань молоть херню, — сказал он тихо, а значит, и правда задело его за живое. — Не говорил, потому что знал, как это будет. Ты же, блядь, геев даже за людей не считаешь.

Вот это новость.

— И кто же, чудо моё синеглазое, тебе такое нашептал? Кому язык на яйца намотать?

— Да никто! — вспылил Баки, поднимаясь со стула. — Я сам это понял, я же не слепой!

— Ты просто идиот? Зрячий? — не удержался Брок от подъёбки, и Баки уже привычно приготовился к драке — о, сколько славных драк для отведения души и успокоения тела они уже устроили тут, а сколько еще будет, — как вдруг кэп взял его за руку и едва заметно погладил пальцами. И — Брок охренел — пш-ш, Баки сдулся. Сел обратно, завесил лицо выбившимися из хвоста прядями. Горе луковое, шестифутовая балбесина.

— Я не идиот, — ответил Баки, не поднимая головы. — Я боялся, что ты будешь против.

— А я и так против, — Брок хмыкнул, глядя, как вытягиваются лица парней, и, скрестив руки на груди, откинулся на спинку стула. — Вы, блядь, чем думали, прежде чем всё это устраивать? Фьюри, думаете, вас по головке погладит? А остальные?

— Никто не знает!

— А когда узнают? — Брок намеренно не использовал «если», так как был уверен — любое знание о неположенном постоянном трахе в одном служебном подразделении — это лишь вопрос времени.

— Ты этого не сделаешь, — прошелестел Баки неверным голосом.

— Я? — от удивления Брок едва не потерял дар речи. У мелкого из-за сорванного секса явно мозги отшибло. — Да я-то тут при чём? Думаешь, других наблюдательных умников мало?

— И что будет? — наконец, Баки поднял голову и посмотрел на него с искрой интереса и явным волнением. Словно в эту секунду решалась его судьба.

Брок снова откинулся на стул, наконец-то расслабляясь. Внимание сына было приковано к нему, они разговаривали, и если задвинуть на периферию зрения накачанного громилу в синей футболке и забыть, что тут творилось час назад, можно было представить, что он на самом деле вернулся с миссии домой пораньше, и Баки ждал его со жратвой и вкусным холодным пивом, и сейчас можно просто посидеть, потрещать обо всём и наслаждаться тем, как тихо-успокаивающе гудят родные стены дома. Жаль, что Капитан Америка никак не хотел задвигаться на периферию. И пятно от лубриканта на паркете так никто и не оттёр.

— А хер знает, — честно сказал Брок. Он в такую ситуацию ещё не попадал. Если и трахался с кем-то, с кем работал, это было разово и ничего не значило. За такое разве что выговор влепят без занесения — и то если застукают. — Может, переведут куда по разным углам. Может, выпрут. Откуда мне знать?

Баки поник — мальчишка, такой ещё мальчишка, даром, что двадцать семь на носу, — и Стив без стеснения приобнял его за плечо.

— Всё будет в порядке, — сказал он своим «не пробьёшь и парой мегатонн» уверенным голосом, без проблем выдерживая тяжёлый прямой взгляд. — Я не позволю, чтобы это повлияло на службу. Никто не узнает.

Брок медленно растянул самую неприятную улыбку из своего арсенала. Сколько раз он в своей жизни это слышал. Никто не узнает, никто не узнает. А потом чпок, чпок — и аккуратные, ровные дырочки, из которых начинает сочиться кровь. Вот так — да. Так точно никто не узнает. А всё остальное пиздёж чистой воды. Впрочем, не ему решать. Как бы это ни было прискорбно.

— Пойду-ка я покурю, — сказал он со вздохом, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Ты, сына, прибери тут посуду и чайник поставь. Кэп, не хочешь со мной за компанию?

Он посмотрел таким взглядом, что капитан не смог остаться — встал и пошёл за ним в ночь, на просторную широкую террасу, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на вечерний светящийся вдалеке Бруклин Бридж. Был бы этаж повыше, панорама бы крышу сносила. Но Брок не любил этажи выше четвёртого. Профессиональная деформация.

Оставшись на балконе наедине друг с другом и отгородившись от квартиры толстой стеклянной створкой, они облокотились о перила, встав спиной к ночному городу — кому эта красота нахер сдалась, когда за стеклом было видно, как ловко Баки сметает со стола грязную посуду и, пританцовывая, как десятилетний мальчишка, таскает её к раковине.

— Будешь? — Брок прикурил и протянул пачку капитану. Тот ожидаемо мотнул головой:

— Не курю.

— А ты покури, — нажал голосом Брок. — Попробуй. Тебе-то какого хера бояться.

Капитан смерил его ровным взглядом — и отчего-то поддался. Прикурил и неловко, через кашель, затянулся.

— Ебать. Курить не умеет, зато трахаться с мужиками уже научился, — вздохнул Брок и затянулся поглубже, пытаясь избыть свою печаль. Вот же… угораздило их обоих. Стоеросины.

Стив прокашлялся и ответил подсевшим голосом:

— Не научился, командир. Мы как бы в процессе.

— Вот как? — Брок искренне удивился. — А до этого вы что полгода делали? За ручки держались и на ромашке вместе гадали?

Капитан отчётливо пошёл алыми пятнами.

— Никак нет, сэр. Просто мы… не торопимся. Мы так решили.

— Вы так решили, — задумчиво протянул Брок, зависая на том, как Баки за стеклом замер к ним спиной, у раковины, намыливая посуду. — Слушай, капитан…

— Стив, — прервали его. — Называйте меня Стив, сэр.

— Ты мне тоже не «сэркай» тогда.

Стив открыл рот, но в итоге ничего не сказал и только кивнул.

— Так вот, Стив, послушай меня внимательно. Ты хороший мужик, я про тебя комиксы в детстве читал и всё думал, что стану таким же крутым, как ты, и надаю ГИДРе по яйцам. Про ГИДРу у меня исполнилось, знаешь. Когда Пирс начал Баки вербовать, и тот пришёл ко мне каяться, я так блядь разозлился, вспоминать страшно. Думал, разъебу этот Трискелион к чёртовой матери. Я его что, растил, чтобы из него кто-то послушную куклу делал? И я в душе не ебу все эти фишки с подходящей для экспериментов кровью и восприимчивостью к сыворотке, и в гробу видел эту хвалёную возможность сделать из него сверхчеловека типа тебя, кэп. Стив, — Брок поправился и едко улыбнулся. — Меня сын и таким вполне устраивает, сечёшь?

Стив отчётливо кивнул, соглашаясь с каждым словом.

— Так прикинь на секунду, как я должен себя чувствовать? Герой моего детства заглатывает моему же связанному по рукам сыну по самые яйца, когда я внезапно возвращаюсь домой. Ты бы пушку не вытащил?

Стив сдавленно кашлянул, и Брок, кинув на него быстрый взгляд, увидел — тот совсем красный.

— Что, дым не туда пошёл? — участливо спросил он, нихера при этом не испытывая участия. Что они, думали, он один и один не сложит?

— Никак нет, — хрипло ответил Стив. — Я… всё понимаю. Вам нужно время.

— Дохуя времени, Стив. Много-много времени. И тогда, может быть, я перестану хотеть вытаскивать пушку каждый раз, когда вижу, что ты его трогаешь. Нет, ты не подумай. Я не мудак какой и могу себе представить. Столько лет лежать замороженным, потом бац — и двадцать первый век вокруг. Везде порно и кровища, и всё можно, чего у вас в тридцатые было нельзя, ты от потока информации наверняка охренел. Но он-то другой. Он в этом рос и варился, Стив. У него было сложное детство. А потом стало ещё сложнее, когда мать умерла. Я до сих пор не знаю, как пережил его переходный возраст — до того он порой бесил меня своими выходками, думал, шею нахрен сверну однажды. А потом раз — и он вытянулся выше меня и раздался в плечах, и стал лучшим в штате по спортивной прицельной стрельбе. Тогда-то я и понял, что всё, обратно дороги нет. И если ты думаешь, что он хорошая партия, чтобы, блядь, попробовать новенькое, то мамой клянусь, лучше бы тебе найти кого другого. Потому что если ты его обидишь чем — я взорвусь нахер, но тебя достану. Усёк?

Стив ответил тихо и хрипло, но при этом разборчиво и вполне уверенно:

— Так точно, сэр. Брок, — поправился он, вызывая невольную кривую усмешку. А потом вдруг добавил тише, неожиданно и совершенно непривычно замялся: — Я не… Я его очень… У нас всё серьёзно.

— Ну и прекрасно, — заключил Брок, докуривая последнюю затяжку и поглядывая, как мучается со свой ополовиненной кое-как сигаретой Стив. — Тогда вот несколько правил, которые вам лучше выполнять. Записываешь?

— Я запомню. У меня отличная…

— Первое, — прервал его Брок, и так не сомневаясь насчет уникальной памяти: — у меня в доме без штанов не ходить. Только в комнате Баки. Там делайте, что хотите, но лучше, когда меня нет. Терпеть не могу, когда за стенкой трахаются. Второе. Минимизируйте количество совместных заданий. У него должна быть своя работа. У тебя — своя. Иначе рано или поздно случится пиздец, и всем нам придётся туго. Четвёртое.

— А третье? — поинтересовался капитан, и Брок мысленно похвалил его за внимательность.

— А третье, Стив, вытекает из второго. Никаких контактов в ЩИТе помимо рабочих. И не надо всех этих совместных спаррингов и прочей хуеты, словно у нас кроме тебя громил мало, некого о маты рожей повозить. Если трахнетесь на службе, и я узнаю, обоим достанется. Потому что если я узнал — то и Романова узнала, а где Романова узнала, там и до Марии недалеко, и пиздец вашему безгрешному послужному списку и ежеквартальным премиям. Я ясно выражаюсь?

— Предельно, — кивнул Стив.

— И четвёртое, — он помедлил, задумчиво почёсывая безымянным пальцем отросшую недельную щетину на подбородке. — Если уж взялся — так сделай его счастливым, — веско сказал Брок и выкинул окурок через плечо, чего никогда прежде не делал. На счастье. — Больше смазки, Стив, — он выдохнул и оставил совершенно смешавшегося Капитана Америку за спиной. Вернулся в тепло квартиры, к Баки, включившему чайник и расставлявшему на столе чашки для них. Пристроился рядом, начал доставать из шкафов НЗ-запасы* для гостей — конфеты и разные сладости, которые никто из них почти не ел.

— А он ничего, — сказал Брок себе под нос и сам же удивился. Увидел, как Баки закатил глаза. «Ты с ним уже два года работаешь. А то ты не знал?» — читалось в этом. Брок коротко усмехнулся. — Но всё же я против того, чтобы вы развлекались в нашей гостиной. Понял?

— Да, па, — тихо согласился Баки. Какая невиданная покорность, Брок только диву давался. Хотелось сказать что-то едкое, что-то колючее, но он не смог. Внутри, на его бугристой и какой-то неровной, изрезанной жизнью душе, почему-то стало тепло. Больно, конечно, и даже печально — тоже. Но и тепло. — Ну и нахрен мы тогда сюда переехали? «Смотри, какая квартира, Брок, смотри, какие просторные спальни». Что я тут один буду делать, когда ты рано или поздно соберёшь манатки и свалишь?

Баки не ответил. Подошёл и обнял — крепко, по-мужски и без слов. Само объятие было словами. Целой речью даже. Брок почувствовал, что комок подкатывает к горлу — но удержался. Знал: отцепить от себя Баки он не сможет сейчас никакими силами. Хрен с ним.

Затем отложил печенье, которое, оказывается, успел смять пальцами в мелкую крошку, и поднял руки, чтобы тоже обнять. Они простояли так долго, пока сзади не прошуршала балконная дверь, и Стив не зашёл в гостиную с улицы. Впрочем, он как обычно проявил верх воспитанности и деликатности — чем Брока всегда бесил, но и заставлял уважать одновременно — и неслышно скрылся за дверью в ванной. Стив Роджерс был упёртым твердолобым бараном; но Брок успел понять, что ещё и честным и искренним бараном, не способным на предательство, не способным оставить своих людей в огне заварушки по приказу «отступаем», идущим до конца в борьбе за собственные убеждения и идеалы. Брок не собирался с ним тягаться — возраст не тот, да и здоровье уже порой подводило. Возможно, у них с Баки на самом деле могло получиться. Кто он такой, чтобы за них решать?

— Ты на самом деле не против? — спросил Баки тихо, отстраняясь и отпуская из своих объятий.

— Это твоя жизнь, мелкий*, — Брок передёрнул плечами, получив увесистый тычок за нелюбимое домашнее прозвище. — Ты можешь вертеть её, как хочешь. Если ты уверен.

— Я уверен, — был ему ответ. Баки принялся разливать кипяток по кружкам, в которых уже ждали своей участи чайные пакетики. Брок наблюдал, как он чётко и молчаливо справляется с задачей, как вдруг Баки спросил: — И ты серьёзно не имеешь ничего против геев?

Брок вздохнул.

— Очнись, сына, ты не гей. Ты спал с девушками.

Баки едва заметно мотнул головой.

— Я не про то.

— А про что? — поинтересовался Брок. — Не томи уж, поведай старику.

— А ты сам, ну… Ты только с женщинами пробовал?

Брок усмехнулся. Чего захотел, паршивец. Так он ему и рассказал.

— Кто знает.

— Эй, — возмутился Баки. Брок не дал ему возможности манёвра, освободил от горячего чайника и кивнул на кружки и тарелки со сладостями:

— Неси на стол.

— Тогда почему ты… Почему ты тогда ничего не скажешь Джеку?

Брок замер, как вкопанный, на пути между кухней и гостиной-столовой.

— А что я должен сказать Джеку? — осторожно переспросил он.

— Ну… па, — протянул Баки со вздохом, словно говорил о чём-то совершенно очевидном. А Брок вдруг подумал, капитан, в смысле, Стив, там в ванной не утопился часом? — Он на тебя всегда так смотрит. А ты не видишь ничерта. И женщин у вас нет постоянных. Зато вы лучшие друзья уже столько лет. Спину друг другу прикрываете. И он со мной сидел сколько раз в детстве, когда я болел, а ты на задании был с остальной командой. Не доходит?

Брок нахмурился.

— Это ты сейчас что за нахрен такое говоришь? Ты, значит, вот куда полез, гадёныш? Решил поучить старика ебаться?— и Брок, медленно, но верно расходясь, погнал Баки вокруг стола, пытаясь достать через, чтобы хоть как-то наподдать. Да только где ему. За таким разве угонишься. Только если полотенцем шибануть пометче пониже поясницы. Зато Стив тут как тут — наконец вылез из ванной. Конечно, мало ли что страшный папаша Брок может натворить в приступе ярости.

Спустя ещё несколько заходов Брока утомила безрезультатная беготня, и он, учащённо дыша, осел в кресло.

— Даже не думай совать нос в мои дела, понял? — спросил он хрипло. — А то я тебе уши надеру. Не посмотрю, что вымахал выше меня.

Баки свалился в соседнее кресло и, мелко подрагивая от смеха, удобно развалился в нём, расставляя острые колени.

— Договорились, па. Но ты всё-таки подумай насчет Джека.

Брок молниеносно вытащил из-под задницы мягкую подушку и впечатал её в довольно скалящееся лицо.

****

Баки съехал через три месяца. Брок и хотел бы, чтобы всё оставалось по-прежнему, но в первый же вечер достал виски, включил диск Эдит Пиаф, который Баки подарил ему однажды явно в шутку — а его взяло и зацепило. Это французское грассирование и сигаретный дым, которым, казалось, сразу наполнялась комната вместе со звуками — лучше и не придумаешь, чтобы вот так посидеть наедине с собой и подумать за жизнь. Он налил себе на четыре пальца, выключил свет и максимально расслабился, так, как не делал уже тысячу лет.

Дети вырастают — факт. Он понял это ещё десять лет назад, когда Баки стало семнадцать, и он выиграл общеамериканские соревнования по спортивной стрельбе. Уже тогда его хотели себе спецподразделения и секретные службы Америки и Англии, а он, дубина, выбрал ЩИТ только потому, что Брок был там. Собственно, Брок был только рад. До тех пор, пока не узнал, что ЩИТ — это далеко не вся организация. С Баки было потрясающе спокойно — и на заданиях, и в быту. Пожалуй, Брок мог с уверенностью сказать, что его сын — лучшее, что с ним приключилось в жизни. И он старался, как мог, чтобы научить его максимальному количеству вещей, лишь бы тот сумел барахтаться в этой жизни самостоятельно — и каждый раз выплывать, когда вокруг все остальные опускают руки и тонут. И Брок смел надеяться, что преуспел. Но дети вырастают рано или поздно и находят вместо тебя какого-нибудь громилу, чтобы делить с ним крышу, стол и постель. И Брок не был в общем-то против: Стив твёрдо стоял на тех правилах, что Брок озвучил ему на балконе, и придраться к ним двоим в стенах нью-йоркского ЩИТа было решительно невозможно. Он заботился и — это было заметно по непонятно откуда взявшемуся ослепляющему свету в глазах Баки — делал его счастливым. Не о чём печалиться.

Вот только в квартире из двух спален и просторной столовой-гостиной Брок вдруг почувствовал себя неожиданно чужим и одиноким — и неожиданно не дома. Словно дом этот чёртов Баки забрал с собой.

Брок сделал музыку погромче и налил ещё. Выпил за давно почившую жену. За ребят, которые не вернулись с общих заданий под его командованием — слава богу, таких было совсем немного. Выпил даже за Пирса, потому что хотелось выпить — упокой господь его чёрную душу. И понял, что переживёт. Справится. Почувствовал, как то, чем он так приятно оброс во время жизни рядом с сыном, медленно отваливается от него мелкими чешуйками, слезает, как сходит с ящерицы старая кожа. И остаётся только он, каким всегда был. Он переварит, привыкнет. Может, квартиру эту поменяет рано или поздно — на такую же холостяцкую берлогу, какая у него была, когда Баки неожиданно свалился ему на голову. И, наверное, нужна ещё одна бутылка.

Но встать за ней Брок не успел — зазвонил телефон.

— Ты представляешь, — сразу начал Джек без приветствия — виделись уже, — эта стерва Мариктош выселяет меня, потому что ей, старой, блядь, корове, не нравится, что я по ночам топаю у нее над головой. А то, что у меня, может, бессонница из-за тяжёлой работы, она не подумала? Грёбаная старая ведьма.

Брок задумчиво — и пьяно прижмурившись — почесал обросший подбородок. «А у меня Баки свалил. Теперь будет жить и трахаться с Капитаном Америка, слышал о таком? Ага, он самый. Нет, блядь, не вру, хочешь, на мизинчиках поклянусь?» Но, конечно, ничего из этого он не сказал.

— И что теперь?

— А хуй знает. Стою со шмотьём в холле, как потерявшийся цыган. У меня тут помимо зубной щётки и берцев два чехла с М-44 и ящик с гранатами и боеприпасами, замаскированный под антикварный чемодан.

Брок хохотнул — в голове почему-то очень ярко нарисовалась эта картина.

— Бери такси и езжай ко мне. Адрес-то помнишь?

— Ну. А Баки что, не против? Я вряд ли хату сразу найду. С моей-то рожей.

— Баки уехал, — признался Брок, понимая, что пока что этот факт доставляет боль.

Джек присвистнул.

— Что, поругались?

— Нет. Птенец выпорхнул из отчего гнезда.

— Ты пьян, — Джек тут же подловил его, потому что Брок трезвый никогда такого бы не ляпнул. — Заливаешь печаль алкоголем? Понял, захвачу с собой «Джека». Или двух?

— Себя, главное, захвати, придурок. Жду, — сказал Брок и сбросил вызов.

В конце концов, комната у него стоит пустая — Баки вместе со Стивом нашли хорошую и относительно безопасную берлогу всего в двух кварталах от его дома, забрав от Брока совершенно все личные вещи.

А что до остального — он тихо фыркнул, слушая картавость Эдит Пиаф и краем сознания понимая, что ему придётся как-то объяснить свою к ней любовь Джеку, — что до остального, то… жизнь покажет.

Ведь иногда и старым дуракам везёт. А он ещё очень даже ничего.

_______________  
*junior  
*НЗ = неприкосновенный запас


End file.
